Riku's Reunion
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: The one winged angel descends upon Destiny Island to claim his son.


**Author's note/Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix, Buena Vista Games and all its other various copyright holders which don't include me which means I'm not making a dime off any fanfiction I have written based on it. I'm just enjoying being a fan.

Riku's Reunion

By

PhoenixHoshika

Sora found Riku in his usually spot sitting on the bent palm tree looking out at the ocean. After jumping over the trunk he leaned back against it and enjoyed the scenery in silence with his friend.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay together like this always?" Riku asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Sora asked standing up straight. He never expected such a question to come the gray haired teen, but it did. Caught off guard by it Sora was at first at a loss of how to address it. "Of course we will." He answered.

"Do you really think that's going to happen?" Riku asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't remember where or who said it, but someone told me once that it's not how much time we spend together but how often we think about each other." Sora said hoping to cheer up his obviously depressed friend.

Riku was silent for a brief moment before he spoke. "You're right." He said then hopped off the palm tree.

"Riku?" Sora said concerned about his friend.

"It's nothing." Riku said not looking him in the eye then walked away.

That night Riku lay awake in his bed looking up at the ceiling, the soft light of the lamp beside his bed lighting the room. He had tried reading a book hoping to take his mind off the disturbing thoughts and feelings that something, someone terrible was coming for him and that they were coming soon. "Reunion," Riku uttered. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he closed them drifting off to sleep.

Kairi had risen early to watch the sun rise. She would have liked to do so with Sora but she knew trying to drag him out of bed at that time in the morning was hopeless. She smiled wide as the sky lit breaking out into various shades of orange and red. No matter how many times she saw the site it never ceased to take her breath away, but an ominous feeling suddenly interrupted her joyful moment. "Huh?" She said looking up noticing a black feather falling from the sky. Catching it in her hand as fell down in front of her she examined it for a moment. It was far too big to have come from any of the birds that inhabited the tiny cluster of islands. "Where did this come from?" Kairi wondered out loud. Turning around she gasped stepping back as she came face to face with a man clad in black.

"Where's Riku?" He demanded coldly.

Kairi said nothing. Taking another step back she was trying to run but the sudden rush of fear she felt affected her body making her movements stifled and slow.

Grabbing Kairi by the neck with one hand he lifted her a few inches off the ground. In the other he held a large katana that was pointing at her stomach. "Where is he?" He demanded again glaring at her.

"I'm not telling you anything." Kair answered through struggled breaths as she pried at the hand around her neck.

It was just past 11 a.m. when Sora groggily wandered into the kitchen. He was going to fix a bowl of cereal when he noticed something strange. There was pancake batter half stirred sitting on the counter, thick slices of bacon slowly frying in a large skillet on the stove, and Riku pacing about the kitchen in a white apron as he feverishly looked for something. "What are you doing?" Sora asked sweat dropping at the unusual sight.

"I'm making us breakfast." Riku responding having woke up on the lazy weekend a little before Sora.

"Oh, thanks." Sora said then dashed from the room and up the stairs. "Kairi you have to come see this! Riku is cooking," he exclaimed busting into the girl's room to find her absent from it. "Kairi?" He said wondering where she could be then ran out the house to check the beach.

From afar Sora could see a tall dark figure standing near the shore. Coming closer he soon recognized the figure and pulled out his keyblade. "Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" Sora demanded angrily.

The tall man slowly turned around. "Where is Riku." He said in a calm coldness.

"Why?" Sora demanded unwilling to give up the whereabouts of his friend.

"You will tell me." Sephiroth said lifting the massive black wing that was draped over his should to reveal Kairi. He had his arm around her neck holding her steadfast. No matter how hard she had struggled or kicked Sephiroth did not move. Exhausted from the franticly struggle she hung wearily in his arm until seeing Sora's face, her head jerking up.

"No, don't tell him! I'll be fine." Kairi protested despite knowing the danger she was in.

"Tell me or the girl dies." Sephiroth said holding his sword across her chest.

"Let her go. I'm here." Riku said from a short distance behind Sora. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency Riku had ran out of the house leaving all the appliances he had on while cooking running.

"Riku don't!" Kairi screamed. "Sora, it'll be okay." She said prepared to die in hopes of saving Riku from the fate that awaited him.

"So, we finally meet." The long haired man said lowering his weapon as his gaze settled upon Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku shouted a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"I am your father." Sephiroth said. His grip on his captive had loosed a bit and knowing this Kairi tried to escape from him, but Sephiroth quickly retightened his hold on her preventing her from escaping.

"My father," Riku repeated in disbelief.

"Don't listen to him he's just messing with your head." Sora said keeping his eye on the man waiting for the slightest opportunity to attack.

"Am I?" Sephiroth asked his gaze never once leaving Riku.

"No, you're not." Riku said walking past Sora towards him.

"Riku stop!" Sora cried.

Riku stopped moving his back to his best friend as he spoke. "I promise I won't forget you." He said then continued on knowing any further hesitation would ensure Kairi's death.

"I'm here, father." Riku said looking up into the man's eyes.

Pleased with this Sephiroth tossed Kairi aside knocking her to the ground.

Riku turned to look one last time upon his friends. "_Good bye." _He thought his expression calm even though he was on the verge of crying. He had planned to cut Sephiroth down where he stood once Kairi was away from him, but has he drew nearer to the man all his strength left him and he couldn't call upon the dark keyblade Oblivion. The will to fight had completely vanished from him.

"Come," Sephiroth said grabbing Riku up by the waist and taking to the sky.

"Sora ran to save him, but it was too late they were already out of reach.

Unable to hold them back any longer the tears followed freely from Riku's eyes. He hung in Sephiroth's arm like a rag doll as he looked down upon his friends too far away to see the tears that flowed from theirs as they watched him being carried away. "_I'll never forget you." _He thought. "_Neither of you."_

Riku's Reunion end


End file.
